Blonde Bombshell
by NenaFury
Summary: George is completely crazy about Luna's hair, like certifiable crazy. George/Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Blonde Bombshell **

**Summary: **George is completely crazy about Luna's hair, like certifiable crazy. George/Luna

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that is recognizable; characters, locations, or anything that can be found in the Harry Potter books.

**Author's Note: **I'm completely fascinated by the George and Luna relationship and hair. Takes place: anytime pre- Deathly Hallows, but more specifically during Luna's fourth year and the twins seventh. This story may not make any sense. Italics are George's fantasies but you should figure them out. Also, this may edge on pervy.

It's basically a crazy parade. Wanna jump on the train? ENJOY!

**Chapter One: Braids **

Astronomy class was in no way appealing. Sure, it meant being able to be outside the castle after dark but the professor was there, so it made the experience less fun. Students argued they would learn more if they were just allowed to be out by themselves to marvel at the starlight sky, but teachers knew that the students just wanted to snog in a romantic area without a teacher's interruption.

"Okay class, today we are going to discuss the meanings of the ancient Greek constellations." Professor Sinistra announced to her classroom. Class outside was held typically after Christmas holiday so there were still three weeks before classes were held at night. Until then, Professors of Astronomy were held to lectures. Students didn't like listening to the back stories. Not being to see the constellations made the entire lesson tedious.

Fred and George sat in the third row, not the only students bored out of their minds. Astronomy was the last class they were required to go thru to graduate. Not that it mattered whether they would pass or not.

In front of them sat Ginny and Luna. They were only two of the six fourth years that had been accepted into the class.

"Hey Georgie, you have any parchment?" Fred asked.

"Nope, I used all of mine. Gin, hey, can we borrow some parchment?" Ginny turned around slowly and looked back and forth between her two brothers.

"Maybe you two should learn to come prepared for class. I haven't got any; you'll need to ask Luna." Ginny turned back around and tucked a piece of maroon hair behind her ear. George watched as Fred leaned over to ask Luna.

"Luna, can George and I please have some parchment? We'll owe you, we promise." George looked on as Luna turned her head and nodded. Her long hair was threaded into a French braid and was flipped to go over her shoulder.

"It's no problem. Here you go." She handed a piece to Fred then turned around in her seat to face George and placed a piece on his desk top. She smiled and moved back around to face the front. Fred seeing the smile elbowed George in the side. Since Luna had turned 13, George had been open in stating he liked her. But that was two years ago and the only person he told was Fred. Now she was barely 15 and George was of age already, but that wasn't his biggest problem.

His main problem was that he couldn't tell Luna he was crazy about her. He just couldn't get up the nerve. Whenever he saw her innocent smile he felt like she might recoil as if he were some evil perv preying on some blonde princess.

As George pretended to take notes about some constellation humorously titled "the little Dipper," he stared at the back of Luna's hair wondering why she'd chosen to braid it.

"_Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Luc said as Luna entered the door. She was dressed in a straight pencil skirt and a frilly tank top. Her high heels clicked as she walked, her braided hair bouncing behind her. She reached up to move a piece of hair from her eyes and the two receptionists plus Luc looked at the massive rock on her left hand. The two receptionists watched it as if it was the most amazing piece of jewelry every. Which is actually was. _

"_Hello, Luc. Is George in his office?" _

"_Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Should I call him?" _

"_No, I'd like to surprise him." Luna giggled as she continued walking past as the desks and up the stairs to the top of the building. _

"_They're so in love, it's unfair." Said Trudy, on the secretaries. The other, Meg, nodded. _

"_But who wouldn't fall in love with George Weasley? He's handsome, rich, and so intelligent." _

"_Wish I'd met him when I was at Hogwarts. Even back then they were inseparable." Meg turned back to the phone as it began to ring. _

"_Thank you for calling Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, how may I direct your call?" _

_Luna continued walking thru the employee filled hallways. Finally, there was George's office. The doorknob responded to touch, a trick, so no one could just simply barge in, but the trick didn't work on Luna, the door only opened, all the time, for her. George stood with his back to the door. He seemed to be in deep thought. Luna shut the door softly behind her and walked slowly to him and when she was close enough she wound her arms around George's middle._

"_Hi sweetie." George turned and moved Luna's arms up to his shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her and inhaled smelling her daisy scented perfume. His hands roamed down her back and rested just atop her behind. Luna pulled back from George's lips and smiled at his pink tinted cheeks. _

"_I wanted to thank you for the bouncy house that appeared in my office this morning." George leaned down to taste her tongue once again._

"_It's my apology for leaving bed early this morning." Luna squirmed from her fiancée's grasp and sat on top of his desk while he took his coveted chair and tried to convince her to sit in his lap but she shook her head saying she actually had business to attend to. _

"_Okay, Ms. Publicist, what's the deal?" _

"_Oh, well, it's actually about the wedding." George rolled his eyes. Since wedding planning started three months ago, Luna had left him out of the decision making, something he was grateful about. He just wanted to marry Luna and the less fuss he had to think about the better. _

"_What about it?" Luna smiled._

"_It's just about the cake. I just want to make sure you're okay with the chocolate with strawberry icing." _

"_Yeah, chocolate, strawberry, good." George regarded her questionably. The Luna in front of him was 19 years old and in two months they would be married. Sometimes he wondered if any doubting thoughts had passed thru her sometimes cloudy brain._

"_Good." Luna jumped from the desk and was about to walk from the office but George pulled her back with such force she went crashing onto his lap._

"_You are not leaving just like that." Luna giggled and began to kiss her future husband until the only other person who was allowed into the office at any time walked in. _

"_Hey, Georgie, do you have those...oh hello, Luna." Fred watched as his brother and future sister-in-law attempted to look like nothing had been happening. It might have worked if George's pants hadn't been around his ankles._

"Let's go George, its cake day." George looked up to see Fred tossing his jacket over his shoulder and everyone exiting the room. Ginny and Luna were already walking out of the door.

"Yeah, okay, what kind of cake?" George said as he stuffed his bag full of unused parchment.

"I think the elves said chocolate with strawberry icing." Fred didn't understand why George's books went flying.

**I anticipate this won't be a one shot. I have other hairstyle-centric chapter plans. If you want anything in particular, just leave it in the reviews. Hope you could understand the story. **

**Please review (:**

**-Eileen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blonde Bombshell**

**Author's note: **Guess who's about to graduate high school and really missed writing for actual readers? This girl! So here's so more. I will try to be more regular in my updates.

**Chapter Two: Loose Curls **

* * *

><p>George didn't want to want Luna. It just happened that wherever he went at school, she was there; her white blonde tresses, her pink lips, and her skirts that were definitely too short to be regulation. He spent so much time wishing that Luna wasn't so pretty and so fucking young. It was unfair. George was grateful for winter break to arrive. He was also glad for the last Hogsmeade visit before break; he was very behind on gifts.<p>

"I'll meet you at the bar later for lunch, alright?" Barely ten minutes after had they arrived Fred bailed on George who simply nodded and watched his brother race to link hands with Angelina. George began on the path by himself having no real idea what he was looking for when he heard a familiar voice shout his name. Ginny appeared next to him flanked by Harry and Luna.

"Where's your shadow?"

"With his girlfriend."

"Ah, so you're lonely, eh?" George rolled his eyes covertly to check out Luna. She wore a green peacoat and black lace tights with heart cutouts that stretched down her legs. Today, her hair hung in loose curls that careened down her shoulders. George identified Luna's uncomfortable third wheel-ness, something George understood all too well. Knowing he would regret it later George slung his arm across Luna's back.

"Not lonely. Hey Luna, how about ditching these losers to hang with me?" Luna giggled her cheeks turning pale pink.

"Sure, George."

"Great, we'll meet ya'll at the bar for lunch. Everyone's gathering there." As George led Luna away, he couldn't help but steal a look over his shoulder. He was rewarded seeing that Ginny had a look of sheer confusion.

"Anyway, Luna, I may need some assistance. I'm terribly behind on Christmas presents."

"I'd be glad to help you George."

"Your just a peach, you know that Loon." George knew he had to let go of her shoulder, the crowd had gotten thicker and he couldn't walk on her side anymore. So he reached for her hand and saw another conversation piece.

"Nice nails."

"Oh, thank you." Luna's nails resembled little muggle tuxedos with a little bow tie and everything. George remarked that bowtie was such a ridiculous word and was pleased to hear Luna giggle again.

"Look, George!" Luna squealed, pulling him towards a jewelry store.

"Jewelry is always a good idea for females." While George tossed the idea around in his head Luna's hand still tingled from George's touch. She'd been crazy for George since she was 12. And he never seemed to regard her as more than anything other than Ginny's friend. He spoke to her as a friend and once called her as much but nothing else had happened. Then they had a class together this term, the first time it had every happened. Luna was actually thankful. Up until she stepped into the class with George, she had been stuck following him around school like a puppy with separation anxiety.

Once inside, the two separated to inspect two different cases. George saw Luna stare longing at some charm necklaces and knew right then what he would get her then turned back to find a gift for his mother and sister.

"Luna, come here. How about this for mom and that for Gin?" George pointed out a pair of pearl earrings and chunky bracelet.

"Perfect." George asked the woman behind the counter to wrap both up then proceeded to wonder how he'd get the necklace for Luna. Looking across the street at his favorite candy shop, he saw the owner take out a pan of fresh fudge. There was his chance. Reaching into his pocket, George handed Luna a handful of coins.

"Loon, while I pay would you run over to the candy shop and get a pound of fudge?"

"No problem, I'll meet you over there." George watched Luna bounce across the street and he was instantly reminded of when he first saw her as not simply little Luna Lovegood.

* * *

><p><em>Two summers ago, George sat in the sun gathered around a swimming hole he and Fred had conjured up to combat the horrendous heat that had plagued the meadow. Ron and Harry swam off to the side, Ginny close by who still looked cranky. That morning she and mom had gone into town to find a new bathing suit and Ginny was upset she wasn't able to fit the bikinis that a lot of other girls her age could. Molly patted Ginny on the back and said that it wasn't exactly a secret that most Weasley women were late bloomers. With no womanly assets to speak off Ginny was resigned to a pink one piece that clashed with her hair. <em>

"_Luna! We're over here!" George looked over the hill to see Ginny's friend and the Weasley neighbor Luna Lovegood, walking over. She wore a white sundress and her loose curls flew everywhere. George didn't know her that well but she was cute in an innocent angelic way but she was much too young. _

"_Hello Ginny." The blonde's voice was airy, almost whimsical. The two newly minted teenagers sat in the sun for a while before Ginny suggested they get in the water. _

"_Wait, Gin, can you get more towels, please?" Harry asked politely. Ginny raced into the house to retrieve more towels for Ron and Harry. As his younger sister scrambled away George knew that Ginny was hoping Harry would watch as she walked off. Poor kid, he thought. Ginny would need to wait until she hit puberty. She was cute but she lacked breasts and hips and Harry saw a child, not a teenager. After Ginny returned with towels she jumped into the water than waited near Harry and Ron for Luna to get in. George watched as Luna peeled off her cover-up and as bad as it was his appendage immediately hardened. Here he was almost 16, far from virginity and getting a hard on for a little 13 year old. But Luna did not look 13, with her clothes off. The Lovegood girls must be early and incredible bloomers. Luna had wonderful hips, a nice perky butt and wonderful breasts that hugged perfectly against her blue bikini. _

"_Ogling much?" Fred sneered next to him. George punched him but that didn't erase the Humbert Humbert feeling he felt watching Luna play in the water. _

"_Shut up." For the rest of the afternoon George couldn't stop staring and his dear brother couldn't stop bothering him. At one point, Fred listened as Luna rambled about some muggle creature called a squid, just so she'd stand next to him and her butt would be in George's face. _

* * *

><p>"Would you like the necklace wrapped too?" George nodded to the sales associate then walked out moments later towards Luna who waited patiently inside.<p>

"So what about your dad?" The blonde asked handing over a piece of fudge.

"Anything muggle-related. He's obsessed with that stuff. He's even got a shed full. You'll see it eventually."

"Wait, Ginny didn't tell you? I'm spending break at your house. I'll get to see the shed sooner."

Oh goodness. As a light snow began to fall around the pair George felt that summer where he first noticed Luna not a child but a young adult. But that didn't erase the fact that he would very shortly be sharing his house with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, there's chapter two.<strong>

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Blonde Bombshell**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the nice feedback! It really does feel good to be back. This chapter edges right on perverted, just a warning. And I realize none of things Luna does in this story seem plausible but let's just say her desire for George outweighs her weirdness. And both paintings I mention are done by Vincent van Gogh and Salvador Dali.

**HELP:** If you have any fantasy ideas for George to have, please write them. Indicate what hair type Luna would have than a synopsis of the fantasy. Sometimes I get stuck because the fantasies block me.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing recognizable. If I did I wouldn't have to go to college and make something or myself.

**Chapter Three: Straight**

* * *

><p>Two days later, George waited at the bottom of the massive steps that led outside for his crew. But as usual, everyone was late. George was a lot of bad things, but he was punctual. He thought back to Saturday. After he and Luna picked out his mother and Ginny's gift, they'd had to meet everyone for lunch, and after lunch Luna was whisked away from Ginny who always needed to know everything. Then on Sunday, George didn't see her at all. He wondered what she did but a terrible screech distracted him.<p>

"Georgey!" Mary Ann Strarksburg. She was this fifth year George made the mistake of hooking up before school began. Before he saw Luna in one of his classes. Yeah, Mary Ann was pretty, in a typical way, but George only wanted one time with her and if you asked him, it was one time to many. He realized much too late that the only thing that exited the depths of her mouth were idiotic sentences about how rich she was. George felt bad for using her but that went away when she started talking. And another bad thing about her was she wouldn't give up. The first month back at school she went around telling everyone they were in love. For four months George watched his back.

"Hey Mary Ann." The tall brunette stood in front of George and stuck her hand on her hip.

"You waiting for someone?"

"Yes, I am."

"You want some company?" No, no, a thousand times no. No wonder Fred always choose actual girlfriends and not random lays. While they were short relationships, none of the girls chased him around campus.

"Hello Mary Ann." Praise Merlin for Ginny. While she had terrible timing, for instance when she witnessed George with Mary Ann the first time, but her timing right then was a godsend.

"Ginny." Mary Ann replied curtly.

"George, would you mind going to pick up Luna? I need to return this library book."

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." Without saying goodbye to his former fling George raced off towards the Ravenclaw tower. He stood near the door and finally Luna emerged, her backpack right behind her. She looked older with faded jeans, leather boots, and her hair straight rather than curly. Her eyes landed on George and she tilted her head as she crossed over to him.

"George, what are you doing here?"

"Ginny needed to return a book so I'm here to escort you madam." Luna smiled and reached for George's outstretched arm. They barely made it past the middle of the center courtyard before George noticed the familiar brown hair of Mary Ann. Acting quickly George pulled himself and Luna away from the path and behind a pillar.

"George, what are we hiding from?" Luna asked her heart pounding not out of fright but due to George's close proximity. She knew if someone saw them from behind, they'd assume the two were kissing.

"Her." Luna followed George's gaze towards Mary Ann Strarksburg, a girl a year older than herself. She was well known around Ravenclaw for being 'open,' for lack of a better term.

"Did you…" Luna's heart ached. Perfect and wonderful George had done Mary Ann?

"Yeah." George admitted sheepishly. He felt awful admitting it to Luna. She was after all 15, an untouched flower. And with half a brain a perverted George wondered for how long.

* * *

><p><em>George waited in the shadows as it was way past curfew and he kept a careful eye on the Marauder's map he often borrowed back from Harry for times like this. Finally, the Ravenclaw door opened and Luna very slowly peeked out. And upon seeing no threat she skipped over to the darker part of the hallway where George waited. <em>

"_George." _

"_Luna." The blonde rushed into George's arms and latched herself upon his mouth in half-a second. He held her butt tightly so they could be pressed as close as possible. After a few minutes George set her back on the ground._

"_Are you not wearing shoes?" He whispered only noticing her bare feet right then. _

"_Yes." _

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I don't want to, that's why." In the dark, George couldn't see Luna's face but he knew she was probably smiling. _

"_George where are we going? The Room of Requirement?" _

"_Nope, somewhere new. I think Filch is getting suspicious. I'm pretty sure I saw Norris with pieces of blonde hair a few nights ago." _

"_Not my fault." _

"_Of course not." George pulled Luna along behind him, but he kept sneaking glances back to see Luna in one of her way too short skirts, and this long sleeved v-neck. After going down several corridors and up a few flights of stairs, they wound up in front of Luna's favorite painting in the castle, Sunflowers by van Gogh. Luna was confused. She'd been taught by George a lot of secret rooms and passages, most learned through midnight excursions like these, but this was new. George winked then quickly waved his wand. The top flower bloomed before their eyes and then it swung backwards revealing a room not bigger than an oversized linen closet. It was dark but George managed to cozy it up with lots of candles and a few blankets. It must have seemed obvious what George had hoped for. He and Luna had never consummated their relationship mostly due to George's fear he was somehow sexually warping Luna and Luna's apprehension. _

"_Is is this new?" They both stepped inside before the painting swung back in place. _

"_Yes, it is. Me and Fred spent our off period making it. There's another in the Persistence of Memory but don't go in if the top clock reads 1:45. That means it's occupied. Like the bloom outside." _

"_I love that you remembered that painting." Luna whispered sounding far away. She took a seat on one of the blankets and it took all the willpower George had not to jump her right them. The blonde's straight hair seemed to glitter from every angle due to the candles. George hesitantly took a seat next to her but she pulled onto him until he was on top of her his mouth on hers. They kissed for awhile until George felt it was time to see how far he'd get to go. If Luna let him take off her shirt, he was free to try for her skirt, but he'd never gotten past the skirt. Luna's top went away easily and George easily rid her of her skirt. Soon, all that separated George from unconditional ecstasy were Luna's crème colored bra and panties. Once again he received no protest and his girlfriend's bra was cast away by the fingers of a pro. Every synapse in George's body was on fire as he reached down Luna's perfect narrow hips to skim the top of her underwear. _

_Fuck. George inwardly cursed as he sat up breathing deeply. _

"_Is something wrong?" Luna asked sitting up as well as grabbing a handful of blanket to cover her boobs. _

"_Luna…do you want to do this?" George asked studying Luna's face for any sign of apprehension. If he saw even a glimpse he wouldn't dare touch her. Even if it resulted in a terrible case of blue balls. _

"_Yes, I really do." She whispered setting her chin on her bare shoulder. _

"_You promise?" _

"_George, I trust you." Taking a breath George turned his head to kiss Luna's forehead. _

"_I love you, you know that?" _

"_Yes. I love you too." Taking his arm again Luna pulled him back on the floor where George swiftly rid Luna of her underwear. This was it, thought George, the moment._

* * *

><p>"George it's never good to do that, you know?" Luna stated matter- a- fact.<p>

"I know, you sound like Fred. He says the same stuff." George took a step back to stretch out behind him. Luna remained pressed against the pillar looking up at him. She turned her head to see Mary Ann still on the prowl.

"And you don't listen?" Luna wasn't hateful at all, but she wanted George and he was her property whether he knew it or not. She vaguely remembered Ginny telling her a few flirting moves. But Luna was awful at them.

"Only for important things."

"Like jokes or Quidditch?"

"You're getting it now Lu." Mary Ann wouldn't quit. It was only a matter of time before she saw him. Luna remembered reading that if a nargle doesn't get the mate they want they try to plot to kill the mate standing in the way.

"I think your unimportant thing is still around."

"Luna, I'm sorry for this in advance. Really, I'm not trying to squish you." George put his arm next to Luna's head to try even harder to obstruct himself, but that red hair was unmistakable.

"It is truly fine George; your scent is quite pleasing. But your thigh is crushing my hand." I'd love your hand to be really close to my thigh, George thought. He looked down to see Luna link her fingers through his belt loops. If she knew how she made him feel, she gave no indication. And if she knew, she was evil.

"What happens at the Weasley house over Christmas?" Really, she was holding a normal conversation while her fingers were mere inches from his…

"The biggest tradition is the actual day. We all sit around and eat breakfast and open presents."

"Sounds lovely."

"Usually, daddy and I look for snow fairies. Then we drink hot chocolate."

"Snow fairies?"

"Didn't you ever wonder what caused snow?"

"You sure that's not code for playing in the snow?"Luna smiled up at George who seemed focused on Luna's mouth.

"George! What are you doing?" Mary Ann appeared on the edge of the beautiful relationship threshold George felt he and Luna could potentially….damn, George thought, what am I thinking?

"What does it appear Mary Ann?" Luna asked sweetly, her eyes up at George.

"It appears that George is up on that Lovegood body." Lee shouted as he ran by after tossing George's backpack down. He continued to smile wickedly until he finally disappeared. Mary Ann seemed to get even angrier at the intrusion.

"I had no idea." Mary Ann said tightly.

"I'm sure you had some idea." Luna replied pulling George's hips to meet her own. George blocked out Mary Ann completely when that happened.

"George! Luna! Come on the carriages are loading up!" Ginny yelled as she marched on trailed by the trio that never separated.

"See you later, Mary Ann. Happy Christmas." Luna said pulling George to catch up with Ginny. She let go of his arm to link arms with his sister and immediately the girls' were talking in hushed tones. George rode to the train station with Lee and Fred and Angelina, who were still latched onto each other's mouths. Ginny waited just outside a section of doors and when she saw her brother she began gesturing wildly. George strode over not surprised.

"Yes, baby sister?"

"Are you sitting with Luna and me?"

"Of course, I'd love nothing more than to sit with my fifteen year old sister. " George replied sarcastically, instantly regretting the words.

"Don't give me that, George. We're in 36." Without another word Ginny walked away and disappeared in the train. George felt dejected for some reason. He was probably upset because Luna now knew of him and Mary Ann and they still hadn't talked about it. He sat in a cabin with Lee and the newly created monster of Fred/Angelina of saliva. After an hour. Lee drifted off to sleep and with the monster occupied George slipped away to apologize to Gin and talk to Luna. He felt good until he saw the glass of cabin 36. Ginny and Dean sat across from Luna and Ryan Helm. Everyone knew of Ryan. He was a sixth year Hufflepuff who was an incredible Quidditch beater. Allegedly, he was offered a contract to a pro-Quidditch team once he finished Hogwarts. George hated the way Ryan looked Luna. He hated how she read to him from her book and he'd make a comment. George slunk off before he could be seen. For a moment he also leaned against a wall, he needed a plan, but he couldn't for the life of him think of one.

* * *

><p><strong>The above took forever to type so maybe you could give me a little review? Pretty please. And don't forget about my author's note! Send me your fantasies! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Blonde Bombshell **

**Author's Note: Thank you for the fantasy, next chapter will be the lovely yet time-consuming waterfall braid. But this chapter is weird, disgusting, and ick. But I love some reviews (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable by the media, you, or anyone else. **

**Chapter Four: Wet **

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't worry so much." Lee warned as they exited the train. George shrugged slinging his backpack across his shoulders.<p>

"I don't think is Helm is seriously into your girl."

"She's not my girl." George protested, not even believing himself.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just so you know, no one cares that she's 15. She's hot. Plain and simple." Lee said with a wave of his hand.

"Great to know, really." George replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, if you want to cry some more, I'll be at home so don't hesitate to owl me. "

"See you later." George clapped Lee on the back and waved to Lee's parents who stood a little bit away. Turning George saw his doppelganger give a final kiss to Angelina who quickly burst into tears before appariting away with her parents.

"Fred! I can see your face! Have you always had that mole?"

"Shut up, at least I have a girl. When will you just tell Luna you want her?"

"Why do you care?"

"We spent all that time charming that Picasso painting for you to not use?"

"Van Gogh. Van Gogh is the flowers. Dali is the clocks."

"Awesome, but seriously, if you can get Luna now, you can spend the rest of the year in those rooms."

"That's definitely the way I want to spend time with my girlfriend."

"Shut up! Get a girlfriend before you make judgments."

"Why are you guys arguing?" Ginny interrupted, derailing the twin's discussion. Both twins set their eyes on their younger sister who had raised eyebrows.

"Not important. Why don't we move on?" Fred announced not waiting for Ginny to respond. Not wanting to see Helm say goodbye to Luna, George followed his brother. The group met next to the exit doors all watching the streams of water pelt down. What sucked was that they needed to get outside and to an enclosed area for the twins to apparite everyone to the Burrow. Luna was the first to step outside. George followed her lead and soon the teenagers were walking down the street. They searched for a wall and finally an alley way was in site. George looked around each person, each more wet and unfortunate looking than the next. Ginny's jacket was soaked. Hermione's hair was already becoming frizzy and George wondered how Harry could see with all the water on his glasses.

"Why don't you take the girls?" Fred suggested his animosity towards his brother gone. He simply wanted to be warm again.

"Sure." Fred disappeared, Harry and Ron on his arm. The girls crowded around George and they too disappeared in a flash of light. After the flash George opened his eyes to find himself in the meadow only steps from the door watching his mother usher everyone inside with towels.

"I like the rain." Luna announced still latched onto George's arm. He smiled down at her, forgetting Helm entirely.

"Why?"

"It's like swimming." Luna answered sweetly. She looked up and George swore that the drops slowed to land on Luna's face. Her hair was soaked but it still managed to look perfect.

"Luna, I love swimming but maybe it's enough for one day." The two were the last in the door and were immediately encased in warm fluffy towels. Mrs. Weasley immediately started assigning shower line ups. Fred and George got first dibs due to seniority and while in his shower George wasn't ashamed to admit he fantasized about Luna coming inside and giggling as he shampooed her hair. Back downstairs George helped his mother clear up the kitchen table then seeing Ginny and Luna's backpacks still on the floor he picked them up and had barely set a foot on the stairs when Fred came jogging by something dripping out of his hand. George didn't catch a real look at it but felt the liquid seek through his shirt. He tore it off, yelling to his mother that another needed to get sent into the wash.

"Hey Gin, would brush my hair?" Luna asked sitting in front of Ginny's vanity mirror. Ginny nodded and started carefully breezing through the tangles.

"Gin, mom needs you to cut some avocados. And here's you girls stuff." George stopped and put the bags on the threshold. Ginny's annoyed face was evident.

"Okay, I'll be back Luna." Ginny handed over the comb.

"Ginny! Come on, don't be mad! I'm sorry." George said pulling his sister to his chest. Ginny laughed and accepted then promptly disappeared down the steps.

"Need some help?" Luna met George's hazel eyes before looking back at his stomach. Quidditch definitely did a body good. It was unfair, Luna thought. Just one taste and I'd be satisfied or crazier.

"Can you?" Luna questioned holding out the brush.

"Of course. I apologize for any pulls." George wasn't bad. He ran the brush through slowly. Luna loved how his fingers felt going through her wet hair.

"Hey kids." Ginny said walking back into the room giving her brother a look.

"Ginbelle." George said finished with the hair.

"Lou, would you help me with that yoga stuff?" Ginny asked looking directly at George. He rolled his eyes and left to retrieve another shirt. Not being able to stay away he walked back downstairs to see the two girls stretching in the living room. Luna's crop top showed her feather naval piercing. George sat on the couch watching the girls work out.

"George, can you stop staring please?" Luna giggled in the scorpion pose.

"I'm not staring."

"Yes you are."

"Ow, Lou. No wonder you're in such good shape. This hurts." Ginny said, standing up. As Ginny left the room, Luna slowly retracted the pose to stand up.

"Your hairs still wet." George observed.

"It takes forever to dry. " Luna said sitting next to George on the couch and reaching out for her copy of _Frankenstein_ that rested on the end table.

"What is that?"

"_Frankenstein_. It's this book written by this very charming muggle Mary Shelley."

"Read it to me?" George asked rubbing his head against Luna's arm. Her hair stuck to his cheek and the scent was wonderful.

* * *

><p><em>The past week at Hogwarts had been dreary. Every day, at various times the sky would open and pour and pour and pour. The worst part was that no student was ever near their dorm when it happened, so that meant they had to spend an hour in the great hall with everyone else pressed against each other. It felt like an army of wet squirrels. George hated it but unlike others he was able to forsake the wet clothes by keeping supplies in the paintings. <em>

_George was walking back from his advanced mathematics class, the sun shining, when he looked up to see the sun being bombarded with a stretch of clouds. Taking in his location, he realized he was close to the clock painting. It actually worked out well because he'd be able to finish his math homework before Fred insisted on working on a new project. _

"_Hello George." Turning his head George found Luna sitting on one of the retaining walls. _

"_Lou, hey. It's going to rain, you know?" George leaned against the wall. _

"_I know, but I hate reading in my common room. Everyone is always so loud." Luna shrugged putting her book into her backpack and hopping off the ledge. George didn't respond already feeling the rain begin to fall._

"_You want to wait in the Great Hall with me?" _

"_Actually, you want to wait somewhere else with me?" Without hesitation, Luna nodded. Directing Luna to the main hallway but heading left to the library. George signaled with his lips to be quiet as to not alert the librarian of their presence. Similar to a dream George had but not even romantic, the two entered the painting. _

"_You want a towel?" George asked trying not to notice that Luna's clothes stuck to her thin frame. _

"_Yes please." Once the towel was in her hands, Luna started drying off her hair not even worrying about her hair. _

"_Lou, if you don't mind, I'm going to change, okay." _

"_No go ahead."Luna's heart started to pound. George was changing in front of her. She watched him tear off his shirt and marveled at his well developed chest. After he replaced his shirt, he set his eyes his eyes on his pants, unaware he wasn't the only one. A memory flashed back in Luna's head, making her blush. Second year, she was standing outside one of her classes with her friend Jenny when these two girls walked by. They both peeked inside Luna's class and pulled Lee's girlfriend, at the time, from the class. When Lee's girl asked what they needed, one of the girls asked if she knew where the twins were. When Lee's girl asked why, the girl said that the other girl wanted a Weasley boy. Then she did some weird gesture that mimicked an elephant trunk. A little while later, the gesture made sense and Luna uncovered that the Weasley boys were stacked with major meat. And as George pulled down his pants that was all Luna could think about. _

"_I don't have clothes that would fit you, Lou but I can get something warm." _

"_Sure." Searching through a pile, George eventually handed over a loose sweater. _

"_Do you want me to turn around?" He asked slowly. _

"_You don't have to." Without a shred of insecurity Luna slipped out of her clothes. The feather charm set in her naval made her look like a gypsy. And the blue pushup bra made her breasts bounce. George felt dirty watching but he liked it. He wanted to taste her and feel everything. Was this normal, he questioned? For young and innocent Luna to be nearly naked in front of George? _

"_Thank you for allowing me to invade your personal space, George?" Luna pulled on the sweater and took a seat against the wall. _

"_It's no problem Lou. We're friends." George followed Luna's lead and sat next to her. _

"_Really, we are?" _

"_Of course, Lou, I really like you."_

"_Thank you George, I just felt like you thought I was a child." _

"_I mean you're young but that doesn't matter. Like, when you're 19 and I'm 22, trust me, I won't notice it." _

"_But you notice it now?" Luna asked sounding defeated. _

"_At this moment?" George asked wondering where Luna was taking this conversation. _

"_Yes." _

"_I…I'm not sure."_

"_Okay, I understand." George didn't understand how Luna's brain worked sometimes. Well, sometimes was putting it mildly. Like 90% of the time, he didn't understand. But then he really didn't. _

"_Hold on, what did you mean by that?" _

"_Nothing." Luna stated with a smug grin on her lips. George stared at her wondering what to say. Then he focused on her hair. The curls had become more defined but the ends were still damp. He craved to reach out and touch them and feel the texture but doing so might constitute as weirdness. _

"_Lou, how do you feel about me?" _

"_About you?" Luna repeated. George nodded, ready to hear it. _

"_I want you. So bad. I just want to touch you and feel you. I want to feel you inside of me and I want you every second." _

* * *

><p>"George did you hear me?" George blinked and looked up. Luna stood there, her book tucked under her arm.<p>

"No, I'm sorry what?" Luna giggled and pointed her thumb behind her.

"Dinner's ready. It's time to eat." His mother stood at the kitchen doorway ordering everyone to wash their hands.

"Good, I was ready to eat anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terribly sorry that I'm awkward and I hope that ya'll like this. I'm a terrible person for making you guys wait for so long. And I hope you didn't wait for crap. I hope you like this. And review, please. Criticism helps. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Blonde Bombshell **

**Author's Note: This story has been going on for far too long. So there will only two chapters after this one. If you have any requests I'd say get them in now. I got this idea from not only a request but also from watching the Bachelorette. The crew was in London and it looked spectacular and romantic. And just so you know, I've never been there. I'm an American who has never left her state aside from several Caribbean vacations. Let's begin. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. **

**Chapter Five: Waterfall Braid **

* * *

><p>George awoke the next morning tired but feeling good. He'd given in and asked Fred for help. Since Fred had had it easy courting Angelina, he'd actually had all sorts of ideas that had never materialized. Angelina was low-key and pretty straightforward. But what was the fun in that, George wondered? Luna was essentially an advocate for unique individuality. So after some brainstorming, a plan was set.<p>

"Good morning darling." Molly said walking into the kitchen a little surprised to see one of her children up early on a school break.

"Hi mom."

"What is this?" Molly asked gesturing to the book George had tucked underneath his bowl of oatmeal.

"Frankenstein. Have you ever read it?"

"Actually yes, it's quite stimulating. Why are you reading it?" The matriarch laughed at her own joke then reached out to ruffle her son's hair. Making a face George took another bite before turning a page.

Upstairs, the best friend pair of Ginny and Luna was also awake. Luna had woken up at daybreak in order to sketch the sun rising.

"Luna, would you mind braiding my hair?"

"Sure, of course not." As Luna's fingers braided, Ginny babbled about her feelings for Harry. She joked about a wedding in the Hinsdale square, a gorgeous resort in north Rockwood. Luna made appropriate comments but her mind continued to drift to George. Ginny noticed the blonde's mind had wandered and just laughed.

"Lou, listen! What kind of wedding would you want to George?" Luna tilted her head then secured a band around the ends of Ginny's copper tresses.

"I don't know."

"I feel like it would somewhere like Fiji, you know a waterfall in the background." Luna smiled and agreed saying that it would be wonderful to exchange vows then jump into the crystal clear water.

A few hours later, everyone was outside. Even though it was late December snow hadn't fallen yet which was actually good because Quidditch in the snow wasn't the best activity.

"Pass much?" Fred teased Ginny who had been appointed his partner by the unbiased authority Luna who wasn't even paying attention. She was seated on the hill her sketchbook in her lap, her fingers coated in the crayon paste she used. George watched from the top of the roof half-watching Ron bobble the ball but also watching Luna work. Everyone that had seen her work had stated many times that Luna was such a promising artist and George craved to see her abilities. He looked down as she continued drawing. Her hair had been twisted into some interesting configuration that fall back resembling a waterfall.

After Ginny and Fred soundly defeated George and Ron, who basically bailed on George after only ten minutes citing coldness, the crew started inside for the hot chocolate and sugar cookies Molly had promised. But instead George raced back to the hill ready for his plan to start.

"Hey, Lou."

"Hi." Luna looked to her side wondering why George had run back towards her. Wouldn't she met him inside?

"What are you drawing?"

"Nothing." Luna replied covering her drawing pad with her arm.

"Why can't I see?"

"Cause you can't."

"Lou, come on. But whatever, let's go inside before Ron devours all the cookies." Luna heard the passive tone but didn't think about it once George held out his hand to help her up. In one quick movement George had not only helped her up but also swiped her book out of her hands. And he'd also taken off!

"George!" Luna gasped running after him, full well knowing that she wouldn't catch up. She followed as quickly as she could into the tall grass. She followed until he disappeared in front of her and decided to just resign herself to yelling his name. Mere feet away George could easily make out Luna's hair but not much else. Not wanting to invade all of her privacy and infuriate her more, George promised himself he'd only look at the last picture. It fell open and showed George up in the air, the light snow falling around him. Luna really was talented. The picture looked so realistic that George could swear that she'd drawn it from real life. He shut the book then pushed through the brush towards the fifteen year old.

"Here you go Luna." George swung his arm over Luna's shoulder and steered her towards the door. She snatched the book back, made a face, but didn't wiggle out of his grasp. Luna could feel her heart pound. Just before the steps George paused and took a step away.

"Lou, before we go inside, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." George stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Well, Fred wants to go into London for the night with Angelina, but mom hates when we go into the city alone and since I don't really want to play third wheel, I was hoping you'd want to go with."

"Yes, yeah, of course." Luna hugged her book to her chest feeling like a child once again. She craved to question the validity of the date. If it was a date at all, in fact. But her fear George could shut her down was more terrifying.

"Thanks Lou, come on let's get inside." Luna didn't know how she kept herself together during the tea, but once she got Ginny alone, she babbled everything out at such speed that only a best friend could understand. And understand Ginny did. She set about discussing clothes, things that was going on during the holiday season, and just general advice.

* * *

><p>By seven, a lot of the other houses' occupants were taking showers, but Fred and George were sitting downstairs gathering things into their pockets. Fred had said it would be a good idea for George to tell Mom that Luna was going along, before the lecture started.<p>

"Mom, Georgey has something to tell you." The matriarch redhead put her hand on her hip and waited.

"Uh, mom, Luna's coming with us. With me." She said nothing for amount but then her face lit up and she grasped her son's face. For ten minutes Molly gushed about how sweet Luna was and she hoped it would all work out. But then she started lecturing about how Luna was young and how they absolutely had to be back by midnight. Unless, _unless_, they absolutely felt they had to stay out all night and in that case they had to be home before breakfast at seven.

"Well then, Fred if you can get Luna from upstairs, I'd like to talk to George alone." Fred obliged and cautiously left the room.

"Sweetie, just so you know, I'm glad you like Luna. But don't wait too long to tell her. Okay?" That was the last thing Molly said before Fred came back Luna in tow. Molly kissed all the teenagers as they left and George hoped that the fact he hadn't over planned was good.

They met in Trafalgar Square to take in the Christmas tree. Angelina was flanked by her parents who seemed very apprehensive to allow their daughter alone in London at a late hour. As her parents grilled Fred, George grasped Luna's hand and pulled her away at a rapid pace. As they walked along the path each held their breath simply enjoying the hand holding.

"Sorry, I had to sneak us off. But that was getting a little too weird."

"It's okay." Luna watched her breath spew out of her mouth, the cold air freezing it. Her other hand was placed firmly in her jacket.

"So when was the last time you can into the city?"

"Not in a while, actually. Daddy doesn't like coming to the city. He met my mom here. On the Eye actually." Luna paused and looked up at the giant Ferris wheel that was only a few yards away.

"Would you tell me about it?"

"Sure." Luna chewed on her lip and smiled.

"My mom was on the Eye. She was heading to Oxford in the fall and she was just taking in the London sights before she left. She really liked living among the muggles. She was always fascinated by how they lived without magic. And my dad was there because he really liked the Eye, like how big it was. And they met and that was it."

"Love at first sight?"

"I guess so."

"So you have family around here?"

"I do. My grandparents live right next to the Palace."

"Maybe I'll meet them, one day."

"Maybe." They continued walking looking at the tree and marveling at the lights. If anyplace was more beautiful than London at Christmas time, then they probably hadn't seen it yet. Luna told George more about growing up and even about how her parent's wedding was a disaster that involved enchanted swans and a drunken bridesmaid. It made him laugh and before long George realized that it was hedging close to midnight. If he wanted to stay out with Luna he would need to tell her how he felt now. Getting another idea he dragged Luna back to the attendant station of the Eye. The ride had been closed for the night but George still apparated them to the highest carriage.

"Wow, look you can see everything." Luna marveled. The view was spectacular. Lights stretched for miles and miles.

"Lou, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." George stepped closer to Luna, only then realizing that he was close enough to kiss her. He reached for her hands and wanted to say how he felt but nothing would materialize. All he could be aware of was Luna's lips and how Luna stared at him.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts had become unbearable once April moved in. Every day the temperature would hit 80 and just keep going up. And the only thing that kept the kids sane was trips to the lake that was situated in the woods. While teachers would try to stop students from going, all their attempts were futile. Dumbledore had done nothing to stop it, he himself was hot. Instead he just instituted the buddy policy and said that under no circumstances was anyone to go alone.<p>

"Yeah, and then she has the nerve to tell me that I'm selfish. Me!" Fred whined once again ranting on how Angelina was pissing him off. George felt bad that his brother's relationship wasn't going so well, when his own was going spectacularly. Well, in his mind. In his mind, it was incredible.

"Really? That's awful." Lee had also grown sick of hearing how evil and rude Angelina was and had enough sense just to make passive remarks to keep Fred occupied. The boys stepped off the main grass and made it to the lake before anyone else arrived. They set out their towels and started discussing various other non-Angelina topics.

"Hey look, it's Luna. Damn George, if you decide you don't you don't want her, can I have her?" Following Lee's gaze George watched as Luna walked slowly down the rock steps down to the lake, other students following behind. Luna looked so grown up in her pink bandeau top with white high-waisted shorts. Her blonde hair was loose aside from an interesting braid on the side of her head. She didn't seem to notice anyone around her.

"No you can't." George replied gathering all his stuff before jogging off towards.

"Lou!" Luna turned in surprise but her smiled quickly took place upon seeing who called her name.

"Hi," Luna craved to say something intellectual but the sight of George's chest fried her brain. Instead she just listened as George told her about how he had a math test that morning and how he would be so angry if he failed because while he didn't apply himself in many subjects, he did try in math. He was quite good at numbers. The two set up their spots near the wooden dock and George watched with a lust filled eye as Luna peeled away her shorts to reveal white bottoms with a tiny pink bow on the back.

"Want to go in the water?" Luna asked sweetly. Powerless to say no, George jumped in first hoping the water was cold enough to conceal any evidence of an erected structure in his pants. Luna took a different approach and slowly lowered herself into the water. The two swan around each other in awkward silence until a screech on the other end of the water averted their attention. Angelina was standing yelling at Fred who was sitting with some pretty blonde. The blonde stood and then Angelina's face transitioned to horror when she was pushed fully clothed in the lake. Fred looked torn but didn't do anything.

"Poor Angelina." Luna mused, brushing back her bangs.

"What do you mean?"

"She just loves Fred so much. It's sad that she's really bad at discussing her feelings."

"You think she still loves Fred?"

"Of course. If she didn't, she wouldn't be here yelling at him."

"Lou, you think it's that simple?"

"Of course not. Love is not simple. It's confusing, unless you're in love." Luna stated sure of her statement. George didn't answer. Instead he gathered Luna's waterfall braid and surrounding hair into his hands and kissed her square on the mouth and started to believe that love was ridiculously easy, contrary to popular belief.

* * *

><p>"Did you want to ask me something?" Luna asked hopeful it would be something relating to dating. George shook his head. Still he stared. Starting to feel uncomfortable Luna put her hands in her pockets and fiddled with the coin she had in one.<p>

"Is…" Luna couldn't finish her question because George had leaned over and kissed. He was kissing her! Luna wanted to scream. She wanted to keep kissing her forever. Simply put, Luna just wanted to be bound by the lips to George forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, the next chapter is Bun. And I think the fantasy points are also tired so I'm thinking the next chapters won't involve them. Just give me your thoughts. Thanks kids! <strong>


End file.
